


Black and White Photography

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Photography
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: ¿Hay algo más hermoso que estar en un puente a las tres de la mañana?Claro que sí, el rostro de Thomas o al menos eso es lo que piensa Skylar.Thomas cumple con su promesa y decide llevar al niño al puente una madrugada helada, el niño solo quiere ir ahí para tomar fotografías en blanco y negro con su cámara y poder ganar un concurso.





	Black and White Photography

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Buenas noches.
> 
> Hoy quiero compartir con ustedes un One-Shot que es un tanto "especial" de los OC's de mi hermana pervertida, Pauco-Chan: Thomas y Skylar Romero.
> 
> Solo quiero decirles una cosa, este One-Shot está relacionado con la fotografía y el arte, tambien tienen que imaginárselo como si fuera una pelicula antigua…pero MUY antigua. No me acuerdo en que año apareció el cine en blanco y negro pero bueno, tienen que imaginar las escenas del One-Shot de esa forma para que tenga "efecto" en sus mentes.
> 
> Esta historia está dedicada a mi compañera de la universidad: Camila Laspina, a quien le gusta mucho la fotografía. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es de MI propiedad casi al 100%
> 
> No me queda nada más que decir solo ¡A trabajar y disfruten el One-Shot!

_3:00 a.m_

Un pequeño bulto en una cama se removía con pereza en las mantas haciendo un esfuerzo por querer levantarse, cuando por fin lo logró, camino a pasos de tortuga hacia la puerta de la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados soltando un pequeño bostezo ¿de quién era la figura que se encontraba dentro de las mantas de aquella cama? ¡Fácil! La figura era nada más y nada menos que un pequeño niño de cuatro años llamado Skylar. El niño abrió la puerta con lentitud, asomó la cabecita mirando a los dos lados del oscuro pasillo esperando que nadie estuviera caminando por ahí a esas horas, abrió la puerta del todo, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado detrás de sí.

Camino alejándose de su habitación, casi a ciegas en la oscuridad del pasillo logró llegar a la habitación de cierto gótico francés llamado Thomas que quizás a esas horas se encontraba despierto como siempre lo hacía, Skylar sabía perfectamente que él casi nunca dormía así que de inmediato se daría cuenta que entro en la habitación pero… ¿por qué Skylar se había levantado de su cama a las tres de la mañana para ir a la habitación de Thomas? ¿qué estaba tramando ahora? No estaba tramando nada, solo quería sacarlo de la habitación y llevarlo con él al puente. Cuando llegó a la habitación del gótico toco la puerta y nadie respondió, toco un poco más fuerte obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Tommy…-dijo Skylar parado frente a la puerta de la habitación del gótico-Tommy ¿estás despierto? Soy yo, Skylar-

No recibió respuesta alguna, el niño sabia que esto estaba mal pero tenía que entrar a ver que estaba pasando. Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y asustar a Thomas pero no paso nada, en su lugar encontró al francés durmiendo como si nada en su cama con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, Skylar se refregó los ojos para verificar que no estaba soñando, pensó que lo iba a encontrar despierto junto a la ventana pero paso todo lo contrario. El niño tomo aire, lo soltó y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba Thomas, se quedo mirándolo fijamente por unos ¿minutos? ¿Segundos? Eso no importaba, enseguida reaccionó y comenzó a sacudirlo un poco para despertarlo.

-Tommy, Tommy…vamos arriba, tenemos que salir-le dijo Skylar, el gótico solo hizo una leve mueca con su rostro y siguió durmiendo-Tommy…despierta, vamos al puente-

-Nng… ¿qué?-dijo Thomas despertando de su corto sueño-¿qué quiegues, Skylag? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tommy, me lo prometiste-le dijo Skylar mientras tomaba la manga de la camisa negra que el francés llevaba puesta y lo jalaba para levantarlo de la cama-me dijiste que iríamos al puente a las tres de la mañana ¿lo recuerdas? Quiero tomarte unas fotografías-

Thomas lo pensó por un momento ¿de verdad le había prometido eso al niño? no recordaba en ningún momento haberle prometido algo así pero…bueno, si Skylar decía que le había prometido llevarlo al puente a las tres de la mañana solo para tomarle fotografías, tenía que cumplir con esa promesa. El gótico se aparto un poco de la pared y se acomodo de forma tal que quedara sentado en la cama con su cabeza mirando fijamente al niño, Skylar no se movió, solo se quedo quieto en su lugar esperando a que Thomas le dijera algo.

- _D'Accord, D'Accord_. Ve a ag'rreglagte bebé, ya voy-dijo Thomas comenzando a levantarse de su cama.

-¡Siii!-grito Skylar emocionado mientras salía saltando de la habitación del gótico, antes de irse le dedico una última mirada a Thomas-voy por mi cámara de fotos, no tardo-

Skylar salió de la habitación de Thomas corriendo hacia la suya propia sin dejar de sonreír para cambiarse el pijama por una ropa más abrigada ya que era invierno y esa mañana hacía mucho frío, no quería volver a enfermarse, llegó a su habitación y lo primero que hizo antes de cambiarse fue buscar la cámara de fotos.

_3:32 a.m_

-Vamos, vamos, Tommy-le decía Skylar mientras corría por las poco transitadas calles esa madrugada cuidando de no dejar caer la cámara de fotos que colgaba alrededor de su pequeño cuello-tenemos que llegar al puente antes de que haya más gente ahí-

Thomas quien estaba usando un abrigo de color negro con las solapas del cuello levantadas para mantener en calor su cuerpo, caminaba siguiendo al niño a la distancia pero sin perderlo de vista, a pesar de que no había mucha gente esa madrugada tenía miedo de que el pequeño se perdiera y no pudiera encontrarlo, no podía permitir que eso le pasara.

-¡Thomas, mira! Ahí está el puente-gritó Skylar señalando con su dedo un río a lo lejos y una calle donde transitaban algunos autos-ya llegamos ¡ya llegamos! Hay que cruzar, vamos…apresúrate-

Como si de una carrera se tratara para llegar primero al puente, Skylar comenzó a cruzar la calle casi corriendo confiado en que no pasaban autos pero Thomas reaccionó al escuchar el sonido de la bocina de un auto y enseguida corrió hacia Skylar, lo tomó del cuello de su abrigo y lo jalo de nuevo a la acera para mantenerlo a salvo del peligro, el niño tropezó y se cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente por el susto que se acababa de llevar, levantó su cabecita para ver a Thomas pero el gótico no lo miraba, sus orbes marrón oscuro estaban enfocadas en el río que se mostraba cruzando la calle.

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó Skylar bajando la cabeza mirando hacia el río al igual que Thomas-no sé en que estaba pensando, Tommy. No volveré a hacer eso, te lo prometo-

-Está bien, bebé. Pego la pg'roxima vez miga bien antes de cgruzag-le aconsejó Thomas, Skylar solo asintió sin mirarlo, sus ojos azules estaban enfocados en el paisaje que el río le ofrecía esa madrugada.

_3:46 a.m_

Ahora se encontraban en el muro de piedras que impedía que la gente cayera a la helada agua del río, Skylar estaba arrodillado en dicho muro acomodando la cámara de fotos mientras que Thomas solo estaba apoyado sobre sus codos en la fría piedra, sus ojerosos ojos estaban fijos en la vista de la ciudad del otro lado del río y podía sentir el viento helado chocar contra su pálido rostro, acomodó un poco más las solapas de su abrigo.

-Bien…creo que ya esta lista la cámara-dijo Skylar terminando de acomodar el artefacto sobre un pequeño trípode, encendió la cámara y ajusto la lente aún con la tapa puesta-me falto hacer eso, ahora sí, ya esta lista-

La pregunta aquí es ¿Skylar no pudo elegir mejor horario que ese para ir al puente con Thomas a tomar fotografías? La respuesta es un no y la razón por la que habían ido al puente a esa hora era porque hace una semana, el pequeño había visto en internet un concurso de fotografía en blanco y negro, las bases y condiciones del concurso eran sencillas: lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar una foto de algo original y lo mejor que se le pueda ocurrir en su mente ya sea una persona, un animal, un paisaje, etc. A Skylar no se le ocurrió mejor idea que tomarle una fotografía a Thomas en blanco y negro para dicho concurso, si su fotografía salía como la más original podía llegar a ser exhibida en alguna galería fotográfica o incluso en un festival de arte, pero si no llegaban a ganar había otro tipo de premios consuelo para los participantes.

-Bebé ¿está todo bien?-preguntó Thomas preocupado, Skylar reaccionó y asintió con su cabeza-Y… ¿Cómo quiegues que salga en las fotos?-

-Tú solo actúa con normalidad y yo iré evaluando como salen las fotos-le dijo Skylar, quito la tapa de la lente e inclinó su cabecita, cerró uno de sus ojos y el otro miraba hacia un pequeño hueco donde se proyectaba la imagen de Thomas en la madrugada con ambos codos apoyados en el muro de piedra, Skylar observo cada detalle del gótico-ok, solo…quédate quieto y no me mires, haz como si no existiera, solo están tú y la cámara en este río a las tres de la mañana-

- _D'Accord_ -le dijo Thomas, volvió a acomodarse en su lugar guardando silencio mientras el niño se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo. Skylar puso un dedo en el botón para tomar la foto, oprimió a penas, la pequeña lente se cerró y abrió por unos segundos, oprimió más fuerte y la foto salió, Skylar miro hacia una pantalla un poco más grande debajo de la que debía mirar la imagen y salió la foto en blanco y negro del gótico-¿Y? ¿Qué tal salió?-

-No me gusta, está muy oscura…además olvide ponerle el flash a la cámara-le dijo Skylar-no importa, probemos otra vez hasta que salga bien-

_4:02 a.m_

Los minutos pasaban alrededor de ellos, Skylar seguía tomando distintas fotos de Thomas buscando cual era la apropiada para el concurso pero no quedaba satisfecho con ellas, siempre le encontraba algún defecto aunque el gótico le dijera que no pero ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si ni siquiera estaba mirando las fotos que tomó el niño con la cámara? La temperatura comenzaba a descender, Thomas sentía su cuerpo congelarse a pesar de llevar un abrigo puesto y debido a su delgadez extrema, él no era una persona muy resistente al frío que digamos. Su mirada se desvio por un breve instante para ver a Skylar, pudo ver como el pequeño intentaba mantener sus grandes ojos azules abiertos sin mucho éxito y reprimía algun que otro bostezo producto del cansancio.

-Skylag ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Thomas preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien, Tommy. no te preocupes-le dijo Skylar mientras ajustaba algunas cosas en la cámara sin mirarlo.

-¿Segugo que estás bien? Pog que te veo muy cansado, cgreo que no fue buena idea venig hasta aquí a las tres de la mañana-le dijo Thomas temblando un poco debido al descenso de temperatura.

-Sí, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que estoy bien, Tommy. Solo…-dijo Skylar soltando un bostezo que no pudo reprimir- solo estoy un poco cansado pero no es nada, en serio, no te preocupes por eso-

-¿ _D'Accord_? Pego si llego a veg que te estas pog dogmig nos iguemos a casa, podemos dejag lo de las fotos para más tagde.

_4:15 a.m_

Skylar ahora estaba sentado en el muro o mejor dicho, borde de piedras con las piernitas en dirección al río, tenía sus pequeñas manitos apoyadas sobre la fría piedra, movia los pies al compas de una canción que cantaba en voz baja. Algo de vapor escapaba de su boca, ahora se encontraba solo en ese lugar y teniendo nada más que la cámara de fotos con él, había pasado un largo rato desde que le tomo unas cuantas fotos más a Thomas, el gótico estaba un poco cansado y se había ido por unos minutos a quien sabe donde, le había dicho a Sky que no tardaría en volver pero pasaron los minutos y el pequeño comenzó a preocuparse por él. ¿A dónde se había ido Thomas? ¿Y si lo había abandonado ahí y lo había dejado solo? Skylar no podía soportar eso, decidió desechar ese pensamiento, estaba seguro de que Thomas no lo había abandonado.

Bajo la cabecita un poco triste pero enseguida reaccionó al escuchar un objeto de cartón apoyarse en la piedra del muro junto a él, una figura o mejor dicho, una persona se paro junto a él, Skylar giró su mirada encontrándose con Thomas junto a él.

-Tommy ¿a dónde te fuiste? Estaba preocupado por ti-le dijo Skylar, otra vez el gótico francés no lo miraba, su vista estaba enfocada en el paisaje que había al otro lado del río, no se dieron cuenta de que el cielo comenzaba a aclararse de a poco y borraba todo rastro de la noche a su paso.

-Te dije que volveguia g'rapido-Thomas sacó de una bandeja de cartón lo que parecia ser un vasito pequeño y se lo dio al niño-ten cuidado, es chocolate y está caliente-

-Y-Yo…no sabía que irías a buscar algo así, creí que te habías ido y me dejaste solo aquí-le dijo Skylar sin ver a Thomas, sus ojos se desviaron al vasito de cartón con chocolate en su interior, tenía una tapa para conservar el calor del líquido en su interior-g-gracias por el chocolate-

- _D' g'rien_ , traje esto paga que podamos entrag en calog…está haciendo mucho frgio ahoga-comentó Thomas quien sacó un vaso un poco más grande que contenía café en su interior o algo así.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se dedicaron a beber mientras contemplaban el paisaje que había frente a ellos en silencio. Skylar bebía su chocolate en silencio pensado que podía hacer para que la foto de Thomas fuera "original" por así decirlo, no buscaba llegar al primer lugar pero al menos quería ganar algo por participar en ese concurso de fotografía.

_5:09 a.m_

Después de beber algo que los ayudara a mantener el calor en sus cuerpos, Skylar volvió a posicionar la cámara para sacarle una buena foto a Thomas, las fotos anteriores no lo habían convencido mucho, esta vez le había pedido al gótico que se quedara quieto mirando fijo a la cámara.

-¿Así esta bien?-preguntó Thomas acomodándose con un brazo apoyado en la piedra fría, cerro su mano a penas en forma de puño y la otra la tenía apoyada en la cadera.

-Sí, ahora si está bien-le respondió Skylar, estaba a punto de tomar la foto pero se percató de un pequeñísimo detalle en la pose del gótico-¡espera! aún no, te falta algo…-

Skylar se bajo del borde de piedras cuidando no caerse al agua helada, camino al abrigo del gótico y saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos que llevaba con él, la abrió sacando uno y volvió a subirse al borde de piedras esta vez se colocó cerca de Thomas.

-¿Qué vas a haceg con eso, bebé?-preguntó Thomas, enseguida sintió como el niño colocaba el cigarrillo en su boca, busco el encendedor y trato de prenderlo sin mucho éxito asi que Thomas lo ayudo.

-Eso era lo que te hacía falta para la foto-le dijo Skylar, Thomas se tranquilizo un poco pensando que a lo mejor había un problema con la cámara o su aspecto debido a lo cansado que lucia pero no fue así, le sonrió levemente al niño mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo dejando escapar el humo tóxico, Skylar le sonrió con un poco de orgullo en sí mismo, rápidamente se bajo y regreso a su posición detrás de la cámara-Tommy, vuelve a tu posición original para que pueda tomarte la foto-

Thomas se acomodó como se lo pidió el niño, Skylar ajusto un poco la lente enfocando para que la imagen saliera un poco más clara, el cielo ya se había aclarado del todo pero igual estaba nublado. Skylar se quedo por unos segundos contemplando el paisaje detrás del gótico, ahora que el cielo se había aclarado todo era más bonito que en la madrugada en completa oscuridad, enseguida volvió a cerrar un ojo y el otro lo ubico en la pequeña lente que reflejaba la imagen de Thomas; oprimió el botón por un corto periodo de tiempo, lo hizo otra vez con más fuerza y la imagen fue capturada.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal salió? ¿Me veo bien?-preguntó Thomas observando al niño con la cámara en sus manos contemplando la pantalla donde se revelaban las fotos capturadas, camino a su lado para ver la foto-dejame veg-

Skylar se dio cuenta de eso y se aparto de Thomas escondiendo la cámara para que el gótico no vea la foto que le tomó.

-No, no quiero que veas la foto-le dijo Skylar intentando esconder la cámara lejos de la vista de Thomas-no es muy buena…en serio-

-A mi no me engañas, dejame veg-Thomas se acercó intentando tomar la cámara, Skylar se negó y tras mucho forcejear con el niño, Thomas le logró quitar la cámara para ver la foto.

-¡No, Tommy! por favor, no la veas, la foto no es buena ¿Por qué no me crees?-le dijo Skylar a punto de llorar.

El francés no le respondió, solo se dedico a observar la imagen en la pantalla en silencio, como si estuviera contemplando una obra de arte o algo así ¡y vaya que lo estaba haciendo! La foto había salido perfecta ¿por qué Skylar le decía que no era una buena fotografía? Había capturado cada detalle de él y de la escenografía que se mostraba detrás en ese clima tan frío, la foto estaba en blanco y negro pero para el gótico era hermosa, Thomas reaccionó al escuchar un pequeño sollozo de parte de Skylar ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿había hecho algo que lo lastimó?

-Sky ¿qué pasa? ¿pog qué llogas?-preguntó Thomas preocupado queriendo consolar al niño.

-N-No estoy llorando-le respondió Skylar secándose las lágrimas con sus manitos-solo estoy triste porque…bueno, creo que no tengo talento para tomar fotografías, soy un desastre, estuve casi dos horas aquí intentando tomar la foto más original que pude y no me salió como yo quería-

-¿De qué estás hablando, bebé? ¿Cómo puedes decigte a ti mismo que no tienes talento?-dijo Thomas sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando-clago que lo tienes, me gusta esta fotografía. Estoy casi segugo que serás un gran fotógrafo en el futugo…aunque dudo que quiegas dedicagte a algo como esto, pego…estoy hablando en seguio, la foto esta hegmosa, bebé. No tienes pog que ponegte triste, no salió mal y cgreo que es muy oguiginal-

-¿D-De verdad piensas eso de la foto?-preguntó Skylar mirando a Thomas, este solo se limitó a asentir-¡YAY!-abrazó a Thomas con fuerza-gracias Thomas, siempre sabes que decirme para que me sienta mejor-

- _De g'rien_ , Skylag…-Thomas correspondió a su abrazo-sega mejog que vayamos a casa, hace fguio aquí y no quiego que te enfegmes-

-Está bien.


End file.
